ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Akira
How Akira joined the Tourney Bājíquán is one of the foremost Chinese martial arts. During the Second World War, the Japanese army developed their own techniques to improve their infantry's fighting ability. Akira Yuki is the grandson of the man who developed these techniques. Akira serves as the assistant instructor at Yuki Budokan (his family's dojo), and is known to be hot-blooded and impulsive by nature. He also can be naive and intemperate. After completing his training under his grandfather's tutelage at the age of 23, he went on a quest to test his abilities. Two years later, when he got word of the 1st World Fighting Tournament, he decided to enter and test his abilities. Akira is the only person to whom the ultimate martial art of Bājíquán is handed down. Realizing that the last time he lacked experience; Akira is now testing the results of last year's training and practice. During the last Tournament, Akira was a bit too "enthusiastic" and his attitude was met with much disapproval. He was defeated and humiliated by Kage, and now he bears a grudge against him. Realizing that he lacked experience from his failure to win the First World Fighting Tournament, Akira went through rigorous training to prepare himself for the Second World Fighting Tournament. Akira returned home, with the second tournament trophy. Yet as he was about to proclaim his victory, his grandfather told him, "Don't flatter yourself. You haven't mastered anything yet." In order to answer the question, "What is true strength?," Akira resolved to fight in the tournament once more. On the Third World Fighting Tournament, Akira’s main intentions were to show his grandfather and himself "true strength". After Akira failed to win the tournament, he went back to Japan and told his grandfather about the disappointing results. With further encouragement from his grandfather, Akira decides to continue his training in the mountains. This time, Akira trained harder than ever, while trying to understand exactly what "true power" really is. However while training, Akira received an invitation for the 4th world tournament. Akira decides to join the tournament to test out the new skills he had learned and try to find the "real" power within him. After losing to Kage-Maru in the Fourth World Fighting Tournament, Akira returned to the mountains to train harder than ever before. He began to doubt his previous training and could not understand how he had been defeated. One day he caught sight of a leaf floating downstream and he held his breath as it spun easily around a boulder, avoiding it neatly, and continuing on in the flow. He suddenly understood that he had been resisting the flow and he resumed his training with renewed confidence. Soon after, he decided to join the Fifth World Fighting Tournament. "Now I should be able to hold my own and more against him." Months after winning the Fifth World Fighting Tournament, Akira was holding a Bajiquan touranment, when Knife Guy interferred with a fight. He wanted to take his students and start a clown school, but Akira wasn't going to let that happen. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with his fists near his waist. After the announcer calls his name Akira pushes his shoulder, then does two punches as the camera zooms then says "I've been waiting for this moment!" Special Moves Mouko Kouhazan (Neutral) Akira does a palm fist attack. Tetsuzankou (Side) Akira dashes forward shoulder ramming his opponent. Renkantai (Up) Akira jumps into the air with two kicks. Kaiko (Down) Akira does an unblockable uppercut attack. If the standing opponent is hit, Akira performs the Teishitsu Dantai launcher and Shura Haoh Ko'kazan juggle combo. Hougeki Unshin Soukoshou (Hyper Smash) Akira stomps the ground and does a double palm attack on both sides, then dashes through with a punch, finishes by blasting a ki beam at the opponent. Yuki-ryu Hakkyoku-ken Hiden ・ Hozan (Final Smash) Akira rushes toward the opponent: upon hit, he performs Kaiko then the Utankyaku jumping kick, followed by a rapid fire Chusui juggle combo based on one of his infinite rapid fire Chusui combos from the second Virtua Fighter game, and ends it with Youhou, blowing his opponent sky high. Victory ANimations #Akira does the Renkantai then stomps the ground saying "We are not done yet!" then stands straight and brings his hands up then down with an exhale. #Akira turns with his arms together, then spreads them, then steps back and brings his arms down in a stance, then raises his right fist saying "You're ten years too early!" #Akira steps forward and pushes his right palm out, then moves it in a half-circle, then positions his hands and says "If you want a rematch, bring it on!" On-Screen Appearance Akira runs to his starting point and says "The time has come. Let's go! Ha!" Trivia *Akira's rival is one of Booster's former bodyguards, in his case, Knife Guy. *Akira Yuki shares his Japanese voice actor with Light Plane, Kung Jin, Asato Tsuzuki, Wildcat, Gus, Aladdin and Bob Makihara. *Akira Yuki shares his French voice actor with Huey and Rousso. *Akira Yuki shares his German voice actor with Samurai Goroh, Kento Rei Fuan, Club, Kazuki Kazama, Adon and Strider Hien. *Akira Yuki shares his Arabic voice actor with Nippy the Tiger Beetle, Phan Phan, Ganryu, Devil Ganryu, Yun Lee, Kall-Su, Arbok, Ashram and Von Helsing. *Akira Yuki shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Freeman, Eiji Kisaragi, Jarod, Admiral Bobbery, Sieghart, Devil Rebirth, Ho-Oh and Ashram. Category:Virtua Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously summonable characters